


Variety in Combat

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Hunting kink, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), dragoon main!wol, imma punch him i really will WITH MY MOUTH, nb wol, stupid man activating my old hunting kink, what if wol wasnt a good person? in this essay i will..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: Musing thoughts after the first and second fight with Prince McHunting Kink Zenos
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	Variety in Combat

The moon keeper miqo'te from a land far away, hidden by aetheric storms and scout dragons ridden by miqo'te scouts, often wondered how different yet similar their fighting style is to ones they have discovered in Eorzea. Dragoon, monk, rogue, and samurai. Four classes in the realm of physical classes along with the heavy-hitting class of gunbreaker. Both samurai and gunbreaker are very new and would be unheard of in their land, both are very fascinating classes. Yet, that is not why the moon keeper is currently gazing down from the hand of the war god of the people of Ala Mhigo. Currently using the soul crystal of a monk as they play over and over again their defeat by a garlean man.

A man.

Flesh and bone.

Not a primal forged from aether and prayers, they were defeated by a man whose skill surpassed their own skills crafted from a young age of hunting, to privacy, and as an adventurer. It made them grin, tail swaying in delight, heart racing in ways the first time they fought a primal did. No, it matched heart racing the miqo'te when battling Nidhogg the dragon whose eye selected them along with Estinien. Flesh and bone, letting them live as if disappointed, pride is hurt but desire followed. Zenos made the prince’s, of a land of hunting and honor, blood sing! Hai-Bo never has been so  _ alive. _

The next time they meet it is hard not to grin, hard not just summon the inner dragon's soul within to rip off his armor, Hai-Bo using the skills of a dancer currently after picking it up finding it useful in battles with multiple enemies. Zenos' power is overwhelming on a damningly primal level-- Beyond that. They are in awe and jealous. Flesh and bone with raw power and skill befitting a hunter.

And they are the beast.

He smiles so happily, so pleased with the mark they left, Hai-Bo felt pride and bitterness because he looks… Deceivingly soft. No marks or scars, soft and solid.

"Champion of Savages," A crud title they will gladly show him what a savage is. The dragon stirs inside demanding to lay claim. Hai-Bo growls as he approaches.

He made sure to isolate them surrounding them in broken earth and flames of unnatural color.

"Oh, how right I was to spare your life."

They do not look up as they rise barely and slowly still struggling from the last ungodly attack he unleashed.

Hissing as they gaze up. Still smiling the way Hai-Bo knows all too well: a victor appraising his prize. The dragon wants to reach out and rip the garlean prince apart.

"Hear me, my beast…"

He smells of metal, aether, the sweetness they cannot pinpoint. Not when lips met theirs after being told to live. He wants them at their best, for no walls built by society to hold them back, to become the greatest prey of his hunt.

Most heroes are just that: heroes. All with a sense of duty, honorable, selfless, and all the other goody traits stories say heroes should be. Hai-Bo made sure it is clear they are no  _ hero _ , they save the world only out of self-preservation; for money, for power. Though it meant nothing for truthfully it all for the thrills, for the next rush, for the  _ next hunt _ .

Gods they really are alike! Normally sickening or should be sickening if the blue-haired miqo'te did not accept it, though they tried to bury it in the past with their crown.

Zenos, long gone now after getting a taste of what he wanted, is like looking at those circus enchanted mirrors. A what if, a what-if that excites them, a what-if that left them currently replaying battles… Thoughts wandering to dark places. They shiver and punch a wall so hard it nearly breaks a piece of it.

The next time they meet their fangs will mark him far more permanent than a broke piece of a helmet. 

**Author's Note:**

> -holding my lil stormblood sprout info- what you mean he doesn't kiss after that fight? We clearly did not see the same fight  
> also dragoons are feral u cant change my mind after the very holding is nidhogg winks at u and estinien is like NO BYE


End file.
